Unreal
by Echoed Song
Summary: When Chervilroot and Swallowtail left the Clans to be with one another, they left their only kit on the outskirts of ThunderClan. And now, Warmkit is paying the price for his parents' actions. But when a prophecy comes about him, all the Clans want him. Warmspot now has to choose: The ones he's known for most of his life... or the one who he wants to love for the rest of it.
1. Allegiances

**A/N: First time making a fanfic! I feel so pumped for this thing. The prologue will be posted... soon. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Allegiances<strong>

**ThunderClan**

**Leader** Ivystar – gray spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy** – Redstep – furry cinnamon tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes

**Warriors** – Maplebranch – swift fawn tabby tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Hawkeye – large black smoky tom with golden eyes

Frostheart – red shaded she-cat with copper eyes

Apprentice: Thornpaw

Goldenfur – young ginger tom

Rainstorm – gray she-cat with ruffled fur

Apprentice: Sprintpaw

Blazetail – furry cream tom, with orange face, paws, and ears; blue eyes

Flyingfeather – sable tom with green eyes

Nightfall – black she-cat with one amber eye and one blue eye

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

**Apprentices** – Sprintpaw – swift white tom with orange eyes

Thornpaw – marmalade tom with yellow eyes

Hazelpaw – blue tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Leafpaw – brown tabby she-cat with copper eyes

**Queens **– Yellowleaf – fully tortoiseshell pointed she-cat with dark blue eyes

Moondrop – white she-cat

**Elders **– Flametrail – gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader** – Carpstar – slender silver tabby tom with hazel eyes

**Deputy **– Otterpelt – large cinnamon tabby tom with yellow eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader** – Galestar – calico she-cat

**Deputy **– Snarebite – large white tom

**WindClan**

**Leader **– Gorsestar – apricot tom

**Deputy **– Larkfoot – cream she-cat with a tabby tail and a hopping gait


	2. Runaways

**A/N: Aaaaaaannnnndddd… I just realized that I forgot to add medicine cats for all four Clans. What's a Clan without a med cat? I updated the previous chapter too, pairing the apprentices to their mentors.**

**ThunderClan**

**Cloudcover – dark ginger tabby she cat with yellow eyes**

**Apprentice: Deerpaw – fawn tom with orange eyes**

**WindClan**

**Bramblepelt – small brown tabby tom**

**ShadowClan**

**Sunwarmth – bright yellow tabby she-cat**

**Apprentice: Ashpaw – gray tom**

**RiverClan**

**Reedbrook – frosty gray tom**

**Apprentice: Waterpaw – lavender she-cat**

**And it starts!**

* * *

><p>Icy wind ruffled Swallowtail's cinnamon fur, making her shiver. The oak trees shook with the force, and the ground was lightly snowed. Every breath of hers curled into a cloud of white smoke. She looked up at the gray skies and sighed. It was all so beautiful. <em>If only it wasn't so cold,<em> she thought to herself.

Here, she padded lightly underneath the shelter the trees provided, alongside her mate, Chervilroot. He was white with black patches, with his blue eyes shining even in the daylight. She purred. He was her everything, and it was with him that she had decided to run away. Away from the Clans. Away from her friends. Away from everything she's ever known.

It didn't matter to her though. She was now free, with the tom of her dreams by her side. Back then, they had to make so many excuses, so many sacrifices… just to be together. He was always so considerate, swimming the lake all the way to ThunderClan territory to meet her. There, they stared at the stars, and sweet words echoed through the still night air. At these memories, she smiled and gazed over at Chervilroot, the same love shining in her eyes. He returned it, and a warm feeling spread from her nose to her tailtips. And for a moment, it wasn't cold.

She opened her mouth to scent for anyone close by. There were a few stale scents, but nothing more. And the good thing was, the scent was fading. She strode more confidently now. Soon, they would be out of ThunderClan territory. Then, they'd truly be free.

A mewl interrupted her thoughts. She looked below her, and she saw her son, Warmkit, staring up at her with orange eyes misted with sleepiness. He had been born outside of Clan territory. None of her Clanmates knew of him. She had sneaked out, every now and then, making sure that her kit was safe and well-fed. It was risky, but she had done it. Now he was here. _He has my eyes,_ she thought happily, _but he looks like his father._

He mewled again, this time stumbling over his paws. Swallowtail nudged him back to his paws and gave him rough licks to keep him warm. The journey will be long. _He won't be able to take it, _she realized with a jolt, _he's so young. Two moons can't prepare a kit for such a travel._

"Chervilroot," she mewed anxiously, "Warmkit's getting tired. I don't think he can take much longer."

Chervilroot's eyes widened and he slowed to a halt. She stopped as well, and Warmkit, taken by momentum, crashed into her leg with an 'Oof!'

"You're right," he said, turning to her with eyes pondering, "what do you think we should do?"

They were both silent for a moment, thinking; Warmkit staring up at them with wide orange eyes.

"What if we leave him here?" Chervilroot suggested, "ThunderClan will find him. Then, he'd be safe."

Swallowtail's heartbeat began racing, worry rising in her chest. "There has to be a better way!" she countered angrily, "What if they don't find him in time? What if there isn't a queen to take him in? What if… what if…"

Chervilroot put his tail over her muzzle, silencing her. "Calm down," he meowed assuringly, "Warmkit will be fine. If he's anything like us, he'll be strong." He looked deep into her eyes. "We don't have much of a choice."

He paused before continuing, "RiverClan won't take him in. I left first. There are no queens yet. ThunderClan will take him in. The warrior code is on our side. They won't harm him."

At this, Swallowtail was assured, and she turned to Warmkit, eyes filled with love. He was still and willing, even as his mother placed him in the middle of a nearby clearing.

"Stay here, and meow as much as you can. They will come soon." She licked her son, and it felt like a cold, heavy boulder had been placed in her chest. She swallowed, eyes filled with sorrow. Behind her, Chervilroot watched the scene, seeming just as sad to leave his son behind.

"We love you, Warmkit," she murmured, and she tore her eyes away from him, as hard as it was. She raced away with Chervilroot into the shadows beyond ThunderClan.

Warmkit was now alone. The sky was now a rich purple, with orange and red splashed on the horizon. It was dusk, and it was leaf-bare.

He mewled pitifully, wishing his parents were back.

* * *

><p>"And then wham! That ShadowClan warrior was now at my mercy, and I had my paws on his throat. But me, being a good apprentice, let him go. He scampered away, and I laughed! I was the best, and I still am!"<p>

"Shut up, Goldenfur! You're going to give us away. We're on dusk patrol, right?" A light brown tom hissed at him and flicked his tail in annoyance.

Goldenfur smirked, and held his head loftily. His ginger pelt was dipped in a dark blue by the shadows under the trees. "Doesn't matter. Any intruders'll be scared out of their fur when they hear the name—"

"Goldenfur's been like that since he was an apprentice, Maplebranch." A gray she-cat tried to calm the light brown tom down, his eyes burning in the half-light. "Don't mind him."

"Thanks, Rainstorm." He took long, even breaths in an effort to stop his frustration at the young warrior's behaviour.

Rainstorm turned to a smaller cat padding next to her. "Don't mind Goldenfur, Sprintpaw. He didn't do half the things he claims to do." The young white cat nodded understandingly.

"I'm offended." Goldenfur looked affronted, paw to his chest in a gesture of injured pride. "This story was real."

Maplebranch was muttering darkly next to Rainstorm, glaring at Goldenfur. "I swear, after this, I am never going on a patrol with this mousebrain as long as I live."

Rainstorm sighed. "Can't change him," she mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, a sharp noise sliced through the still night air. All four cats turned with a jerk to where the sound came from, ears pricked and alert. Even Goldenfur was snapped out of his moment.

"What in the name of StarClan was that?" Maplebranch exclaimed.

"I don't know," replied Rainstorm in a hushed voice.

"Let's get closer." Sprintpaw suggested, and they all began creeping forward on light paws towards the sound, making as little noise as they could. Any noise would be audible now, with the snow on the ground keeping everything silent.

They heard it again, sharp and cutting. Only this time, it was clearly a mew.

"A kit!" Goldenfur whispered forcefully.

The patrol dropped their silence, paws thrumming on the snowy ground. The forest opened into a little clearing near the border with WindClan. Here, the trees were thinner, and wind from the moors blew strong, buffeting the cats' fur. In one corner, there sat a small shape, shivering from the biting cold and mewing loudly. Rainstorm rushed forward to take the kit. Grabbing it by the scruff, she brought it to where the rest of the patrol was, deeper into the forest. She laid the kit in front of them and started licking its fur the opposite way.

The other three cats sniffed the kitten warily. Goldenfur and Maplebranch flinched, expressions of disgust clear on their face. Sprintpaw simply looked at the kit curiously.

"He smells familiar," he observed.

"Of course he smells familiar!" Maplebranch yowled, "This must be Swallowtail's kit!"

Goldenfur growled as well, and it appeared that he was about to swipe at the kit. Rainstorm put herself between the kit and the two toms, who glared at the kit with ire.

"This is a helpless kit!" she hissed at both of them, "Do you have any conscience?"

"Well, apparently, his mother doesn't have one." Goldenfur growled, his claws still unsheathed.

"You do not judge a kit for the actions of its parents!" she retorted, eyes fiery. Her fur, ruffled even when she wasn't angry, now stuck up everywhere, giving her a wild look. "If you kill him, you will have disobeyed the warrior code."

Turning to the kit, she purred soothingly in a sharp departure from her earlier behaviour. "What's your name, kit?"

The kit looked up with eyes reflecting the leaf-bare sky above, trembling. "W-Warmkit."

Rainstorm craned her neck forward to lick him, and he stopped shaking. _He must be scared of us now._

"It's okay," she murmured into his small ear, picking the kit up by the scruff and tearing back towards the ThunderClan camp. Sprintpaw followed quickly.

Maplebranch and Goldenfur glanced at each other. After some hesitation, they ran all the way back to the camp.

Rainstorm leaped into camp. Tonight, ThunderClan was having their evening meal, and a lot of cats were in the clearing, sharing tongues over pieces of freshkill. On top of the Highledge was Ivystar, her spotted tabby fur glowing in the moonlight.

She stepped into the clearing, and everything fell silent as soon as they saw the kit dangling from her jaws. Cats who had been chatting eagerly only a few heartbeats ago were as quiet and as still as rocks. Ivystar noticed her arrival, and was now looking down at her with narrowed eyes. Rainstorm gulped. She put the kit down at her paws. She heard the cats begin whispering and mumbling to one another, probably suspicious of her and of this kit.

"What's going on here?" Ivystar boomed from her place on top of the Highledge. Her voice was commanding and forceful, and Rainstorm couldn't help but press herself lower to the ground in fear.

Gazing around, she saw that even the elder Flametrail had come out of his den to see what was happening. The queens were outside their den; Yellowleaf with her two kits, and Moondrop, expecting. She was relieved to hear Sprintpaw speak up from behind her.

"We found this kit near the border with WindClan. It was all alone in a clearing, and it was cold. We couldn't have left it alone."

"Where's the rest of your patrol?" Ivystar demanded.

"We're here." The deep voice of Maplebranch from behind Rainstorm startled her. She jerked abruptly, swinging her head around to see Maplebranch and Goldenfur sitting behind her and beside Sprintpaw, expressions unreadable.

"This kit," Goldenfur announced, "is Swallowtail's."

Shocked gasps resounded through the clearing. Ivystar's eyes grew wide in surprise. Flyingfeather and Frostheart mumbled furiously to each other then craned their necks forward to take a better look at the kit. _They were Swallowtail's parents, _Rainstorm thought, _Naturally, they'd be interested in meeting their grandson. _

Some cats bristled and growled, while some were calm about the entire thing.

"Send that kit back to where it came from!"

"No! The kit has ThunderClan blood! It's our responsibility."

"Exile then!"

"No! The warrior code!"

The noise rose to a crescendo, and Ivystar had to intervene. "Stop!" she yowled, and the clearing was silent again. Rainstorm's heart was beating hard, nervous after such an outburst of rage and clashing wills.

"The kit will stay," she meowed simply, and the cats who hated Swallowtail yowled in protest. "Silence!" she hissed, and she glared at them. "The kit will stay with Yellowleaf. That is all." She retreated to her den, leaving all the cats in the clearing dumbstruck.

Yellowleaf strutted forward and grabbed the black and white kit, and Warmkit's tail was dragged along. He earned malevolent glares from some, and pleased looks from others. His wide eyes stared out for the last time before the nursery walls blocked everything away.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Is it nice? Is it bad? Read and review! <strong>


	3. Restart

**Special thanks to my first three reviewers, PokemonThatEatCats2, Birdflame and Weirdo Witch of the West.**

**Thanks to you guys, Unreal has three reviews and two favs. I mean, over at FictionPress, my story Psychic Dogs has only 5 reviews and no favs; and that thing is 7 chapters long.**

**I don't mind short reviews. It's just fun to read them, and it still makes me happy even if it's just a "Nice" or "please continue".**

**P.S: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. And all the codes and clans.**

**Chapter 2 starts!**

* * *

><p>"One…two…THREE!"<p>

Warmkit turned, hopping on his paws. The nursery was empty, except for Yellowleaf who watched over him protectively and Moondrop, nursing her new kit. _They aren't here! _Warmkit thought, shaking his head, _they must have gone outside to hide. _

He started trotting out of the nursery, a spring in each step, but he was abruptly startled by Yellowleaf's tail, which had dropped in front of him, blocking his way out. "What are you doing, Warmkit?" Yellowleaf probed, eyes questioning.

"I'm playing hide and seek with Twigkit and Sandkit!"he answered, his eyes already looking at the clearing outside, eager to find his littermates.

"Really?"

"Yes. I thought they must have gone outside to hide."

Yellowleaf's ears flicked in amusement, and she moved her tail out of the way. "Go along then."

Warmkit squealed and quickly zoomed out of the nursery.

As soon as he got out, his eyes widened. "It's huge!" he exclaimed to himself.

The clearing was rather packed, with cats walking in and out of the camp and some sharing tongues or having a meal. Overhead was a cloudy sky, casting a cool light over the hollow. It was perfect weather for anything. Even though he'd been out for a few times now, he couldn't help but get amazed at the high cliffs surrounding the hollow, and the seemingly endless sky. He glanced around to look. Amidst the commotion happening in front of him, he couldn't see his littermates.

"Did you think they'd make it easy for you?" A light voice made him jump and swivel around, ears flattened. It was a short-haired white apprentice who had spoken, leaning in closer, as if to check him for any tangles in his fur.

"No, I didn't!" He stood as straight as he could, trying to hide his embarrassment. _Of course! What was I thinking?_

The apprentice's eyes glinted. "My name's Sprintpaw. Hi, Warmkit."

"Hello," Warmkit beamed.

"I hope you're having fun," he meowed.

"Is that even a question?" Warmkit raised his chin.

"When you're an apprentice, you rarely get any fun." He sounded regretful as he looked to the sky ruefully. "You should try to treasure these times, Warmkit. Before you know it, it's over!"

Warmkit nodded, but he still couldn't understand how boring an apprentice's life was. _Shouldn't it be more exciting? They get to go out of the camp, and hunt prey and stuff._

"I'm three moons old now." Warmkit's ears twitched. "It won't be long before I become an apprentice."

Sprintpaw laughed. "Won't be long? You'll have to live your life another time before becoming an apprentice. You have to be six moons old before starting your training." Warmkit's tail, raised high earlier, drooped in disappointment. "Oh."

He raised his head and glanced around warily. Twigkit or Sandkit might zoom for the nursery any moment! Then he'd lose. _I'm not going to lose this time! _"Um, I kinda have to look for Twigkit now," he excused himself.

Sprintpaw cuffed his ears with a tail, nodding understandingly. "Sure thing! Make sure you stop by later. Maybe we can have another chat."

Warmkit nodded and zoomed off. "I'll be back!" he meowed back to Sprintpaw.

Unwittingly, he barrelled right into Maplebranch. The large fawn cat raised his hackles and bared glinting white teeth at him. Warmkit slinked away, his pelt fluffed up in fear. He decided to avoid him for the rest of the day.

He walked into the medicine cat's den, and was immediately greeted by Hawkeye, who was being attended to by Cloudcover and Deerpaw. "Hey there, sport," Hawkeye looked at him and raised his tail in greeting.

"Hi, Hawkeye," Warmkit greeted back, and he nuzzled his father's leg happily. He stepped back to check him. "Why're you in the medicine cat's den? Are they making you a medicine cat too?"

Hawkeye laughed. "No!" he flicked a black tail over him affectionately, "I just got a little scuffed while I was out on a hunting patrol. Got stuck on some brambles chasing down prey."

Warmkit walked over to the two medicine cats, and he watched them work on Hawkeye's pelt. Deerpaw chewed up some leaves and Cloudcover placed them on the place where his father's black pelt was ripped off. Hawkeye stiffened, wincing. However, Warmkit was more occupied by Deerpaw, who was opening his mouth repeatedly to remove the herb bits on stuck to the roof of his mouth. He felt sorry for him. _Poor Deerpaw. I'm sure I'm not gonna be a medicine cat._

"Have you seen Twigkit or Sandkit around here?" he asked abruptly.

Cloudcover and Deerpaw glanced at each other. The way their ears twitched made Warmkit suspicious. "They're around here, aren't they?" he questioned them, raising an eyebrow. Deerpaw's mouth curled into a smile, confirming what he thought.

He spied two pairs of golden eyes concealed among the medicine cats' moss bedding. Then one of them sneezed. "Gotcha!" He pounced on the bedding, and out jumped his two littermates. The three kits tussled on the packed earth flooring the den. Soon they were sitting up, panting from exhaustion.

"No fair," Twigkit protested, his tail flicking from side to side furiously, "Deerpaw gave us away!" He looked at Deerpaw with an accusing stare. "You promised! You promised you wouldn't tell!"

Deerpaw shrugged. "I didn't really say anything. Warmkit found out by himself."

Twigkit turned to Hawkeye sadly, who was watching the entire scene amusedly. "See? It's all so unfair! Let's restart!"

"How about we go to the nursery for a rest?" Yellowleaf entered, and she gave Hawkeye's ear a quick lick.

"Yay!" Sandpaw squealed, and she ran over to her mother's side. Warmkit followed quickly. Twigkit fidgeted, but eventually came over. They exited the den, heading back out into the brightness outside. Sandkit yawned, and so did Warmkit. Twigkit looked cross.

. . .

The nursery was warm, with the sounds of sleeping cats all around. Warmkit was crouched alongside the still figures of his littermates; Twigkit was pressed up against Yellowleaf's belly, and Sandkit was tucked in between Yellowleaf's front paws. Outside, moonlight illuminated the clearing. _It's rather late at night_, Warmkit guessed.

Despite how late it was, Warmkit couldn't get himself to fall asleep. Too many things were running through his head. Sprintpaw had talked to him again after his nap, and they talked about things like hunting, battle training, and how wonderful newleaf was. Hearing all the wonderful things about apprenticeship had Warmkit itching to become one. The way Sprintpaw presented it; it felt like he knew exactly what to say. It didn't feel weird talking to him, even though he was 8 moons older than Warmkit was.

_I hope he becomes my mentor when the day comes I turn into an apprentice. _Warmkit thought hopefully.

Maplebranch and Goldenfur appeared like they didn't like him around. It seemed uncanny to Warmkit. _What did I ever do to them? _He wondered.

Close by was Moondrop, and the tiny shape of Archkit, the only kit born to her. Warmkit remembered that it was only a quarter moon since Moondrop's kitting. He squinted his eyes at the kit. It was a she-cat, cream with a brown tabby tail. Maplebranch was her father. Being their first and only kit, Warmkit was sure that they would try hard to protect her.

Momentarily, Archkit's blue eyes opened, looking at him. Warmkit smiled at her, and she went back to sleep. Warmkit purred.

He glanced back to Yellowleaf, and he padded over to her. He flopped himself over her. The rise and fall of her chest lulled him to sleep.

. . .

Warmkit was abruptly woken by a lick between his ears. His eyes flitted open and he jumped up, startled.

"Good morning, Warmkit." Yellowleaf purred. She pulled herself up to her paws and stretched luxuriously.

"Sorry," she apologized, turning back to him, "I couldn't get up with you sleeping on me. Twigkit and Sandkit are awake as well. You can go play with them." She turned away and walked out of the nursery. It was dawn.

Warmkit yawned, eyes misty and paws unstable. Twigkit and Sandkit were looking at him from one corner. He tottered to where they were.

"Morning!" Twigkit mewed once he got close enough. Typically, Warmkit would have replied, "You just figured that out now?" But now, he'd just woken up, and he didn't feel like speaking yet.

Sandkit's fluffy cream fur was fluffed up to its full extent, and her face looked sunk into it. Twigkit laughed. "You look angry. Are you angry?"

Sandkit exhaled sharply. "No," she mewed curtly. "Just cold." She looked from Twigkit to Warmkit.

"You two don't look so terrifying either," she pointed out teasingly, gesturing with her tail at them.

Twigkit and Warmkit looked at each other, bemused. But slowly, they began purring, then they both exploded into laughter. Both Twigkit's wiry silver fur and Warmkit's short black-patched one were fluffed up to twice their normal size.

"Furball!" they called out simultaneously. Warmkit couldn't stop _mrrowing_, and so did Twigkit. They were mute, breathless from laughter.

The noise was so loud, Archkit woke up. "What's going on?" she mewed, rising shakily to her paws.

"Sorry, Archkit!" Warmkit apologized, breathing heavily between words. Twigkit was lying down, eyes closed and mouth open in silent laughter. It seemed like he was having trouble breathing. Sandkit had to interfere. She clamped down on Twigkit's tail. He was instantly snapped out of his laughter.

"Hey!" he yowled, turning on Sandkit. Then his gold eyes softened. "Thanks." He dusted himself off.

"Can I join you guys?" Archkit asked pleadingly, "Please?"

Sandkit walked over to Warmkit and Twigkit, and they whispered something between themselves, leaving Archkit wondering what they were up to.

After a few moments, the three kits broke up, all smiling as they looked at Archkit. Sandkit stepped forward.

"Sure." Archkit leaped with joy.

"But you have to go through the ceremony first." Archkit nodded, playing along.

Sandkit stood beside her and raised her head gallantly. "Do you, Archkit, promise to uphold the beliefs and customs of LeapClan?"

"I do!" Archkit meowed proudly.

"Then I, Sandstar of LeapClan, formally accept you into our Clan. You will make a fine addition." She tapped her head lightly with a paw. Archkit purred.

"Does this mean I'm with you three now?" she queried awkwardly.

"Yes!" Warmkit bounded to her side, and rubbed his head against hers gleefully.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Twigkit stated.

"Um, Archkit." Warmkit stepped back, looking like he was about to explode.

"What?"

"Your fur."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kits. They're all so fluffy. Fun. Happy.**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter. It's just Warmkit and his littermates having fun.**

**QOTC: Any guesses on what's going to happen next?**


	4. A Story

**Let me just say... WOW! **

**Thank you guys all so much! I didn't know it'd get this much of everything with just three chapters up! Now we're up to 7 reviews, 6 follows and 5 favorites! **

**Sorry for the long wait. It near the end of the school year here in the Philippines, and I'm part of the graduating batch! Soon I'll be saying goodbye to high school and hello to college! This is a fairly long chapter, though, so I hope this is fine. **

**It might be quite a while before the next one, so... :P**

**Yay! Review replies!**

**Birdflame: They are so fluffy! It's the reason why I love taking care of cats, for the kitttttteeennnnssss!**

**NightmareTheFoxWitch: I'm going to take that you mean Attack of the Clans. Isn't it a bit early for those things? XD**

**xJayxx: Glad you like it! I hope this is okay. Again, sorry for the long wait.**

**StarclanIsWithUs: Maybe. Maybe not.**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Warmkit couldn't believe it.<p>

LeapClan was something they made for fun; something to amuse them. They would have accepted Archkit anyway, faux-ceremony or none. She was eager and cheerful. _So why_, he wondered, _is this thing getting more and more complicated?_

They were in the nursery, sunlight streaming in from above the thick branches of a bramble bush. He was watching Sandkit pace back and forth in front of them. Twigkit, Archkit and he were all lined up in front of her. She held her head high, with an airy glow in her eyes.

"Listen, my loyal warriors." She spoke confidently. "Today, we shall go through our code again. Three rules." She stopped her walk and turned towards them. "I want you all to remember this."

Twigkit yowled in protest. "A set of rules _you_ make? And we have to foll—"

"First rule of the code." She stepped dangerously towards Twigkit, looking him straight in the eyes. "Do not _ever_ interrupt or question your leader."

For a heartbeat, it looked like Twigkit was going to break, his jaws open in a look of indignation. But he just bowed his head, and muttered something under his breath. _Is Sandkit getting too much power here?_ Warmkit asked himself, finding himself beginning to feel the same way Twigkit did. It was all so unfair!

Archkit looked unfazed, and still wore the cheery glint in her eyes. She actually looked like she was having fun. _I suppose when you're that young, you can't get annoyed at someone yet._ Warmkit made a guess.

"Rule two. You do not harm a fellow Clanmate, and help them in any times of need."

The other three nodded solemnly. Warmkit noticed that Sandkit was beginning to look like she's finally realized that maybe they weren't having fun now.

"It's all fine, guys," she assured them, "I'm still Sandkit after all. I'm not going to go power hungry and such." She paused before continuing. "We're all just kits for now."

That statement made Twigkit cheer up, the angry fire in his eyes now replaced with cool relief.

"I don't know what the third one is yet," Sandkit admitted, "Feel free to approach me if you have a suggestion."

Twigkit's stomach growled audibly. Archkit let loose an amused mew. Warmkit couldn't help but do so as well.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Sandkit smirked at Twigkit, who dipped his head in embarrassment.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" To the 'kill pile!" Archkit mewled, and all four kits ran out of the nursery energetically.

They rushed to the freshkill pile, each taking a piece of prey. Archkit got a small mouse to share with Sandkit, and Twigkit took a vole to share with Warmkit.

Warmkit dug into the soft meat, relishing it. It tasted so good, after so long living on nothing but milk. Twigkit was liking it too. They were both too busy eating to talk to each other.

The four kits ate close to each other, underneath the shade of a rock. Close by were Leafpaw and Hazelpaw, who had just wrapped up their meal.

They whispered to each other, then they slowly inched over to where Warmkit and Twigkit were sharing their food.

Warmkit was too busy eating to notice them. Leafpaw and Hazelpaw noticed this, and sneaked over behind him. It was already too late when the black-and-white kit felt claws latch onto his tail. The piece of meat he was swallowing caught in his throat. He kicked back with his hind paws, and he saw the world turn upside down as he somersaulted in the air.

He landed on all four paws, surprisingly. He didn't know he could balance so well. He faced them, still breathless from the shock.

Leafpaw and Hazelpaw were purring loudly. It was annoying to him.

"You are right; it is fun to mess with kits!" Leafpaw's tail curled. "They get frightened so easily."

"I know, right?" Hazelpaw gave her fellow apprentice a slight push. "Next time, let's get Archkit."

"Don't let Moondrop see you!" she warned. They hopped off to the apprentice den, giggling and chattering loudly.

Warmkit lashed his tail. "I'll get you two back," he vowed.

He turned away pointedly and walked over to where he had been eating beside Twigkit, resuming his meal. Twigkit was just staring at him, looking shocked.

"They're so annoying, aren't they?" Warmkit tore off a largish piece of the vole, chewing it hard. "You know, maybe we should put ants in their nests. That'll show them." The thought of getting even with them simmered and boiled within his head. _Where can we get ants? I think there's a nest close to the dirtplace. _

Twigkit just kept staring. "Whoa," he mewed finally.

"Whoa?" Warmkit echoed, puzzled.

"I think you must be SkyClan or something." Twigkit still had chewed meat in his jaws as he spoke.

Warmkit didn't yet know what SkyClan was. He figured it must have been something the elder Flametrail told him. He was not as social as Twigkit. He knew his way around the camp. He visited the elder and the medicine cats all the time, it seemed. Warmkit, in comparison, preferred to stay in the nursery. There he mostly spent his time talking with Archkit, sleeping and eating. His silver littermate would simply come back to the nursery from time to time to tell them stories the elder told him. He admired Twigkit and the ease at which he got along with everyone.

"What makes you say that?" Warmkit tried to sound confident. He didn't want to show Twigkit that he didn't know most anything he did.

"You jumped so high!" Twigkit raised his gaze to the air. When he turned back to him, his eyes shone with awe.

"Did I really jump that high?" Warmkit asked.

"Yep." Twigkit replied, suddenly rising to his paws.

"Quick!" He called Warmkit, already in the middle of the clearing. "Let's get to the elders den. They're going to tell us all about SkyClan!"

Warmkit looked down at the vole they were eating guiltily. It still had a lot of meat on it. "But Twigkit! The vole!"

Twigkit waved his tail at the vole dismissively. "We'll return for it later."

Warmkit stood up and followed Twigkit. He went forward while Warmkit glanced one last time at the prey. _We'll be back anyways. _He entered the elders' den.

The elders den was built under the branches of a beech tree, reinforced with honeysuckle. _It's like the nursery, somehow_, Warmkit thought, _it keeps the rain out well and it's easy to defend. _

Flametrail was the only elder now. Yellowleaf told him that the last leafbare had been hard. It took away Molepelt and Honeytree. Warmkit felt for him. _It must be incredibly lonely, without your friends. _

Flametrail's eyes lit up as soon as he saw Twigkit. "Twigkit!" he exclaimed, licking him furiously over the ears. Twigkit seemed to like it though, closing his eyes.

Warmkit settled himself. Flametrail noticed him, and he squinted to get a better look. "Chervilroot?"

"That's my littermate, Warmkit." Twigkit corrected him gently, "You don't get to see him often, since he usually just stays in the nursery."

"Oh!" Flametrail exclaimed. "For a moment there, I thought you were someone else." Warmkit's thoughts jumbled. _What someone else?_

He forgot the thought as soon as he remembered what he was here for in the first place. "I…want to know about SkyClan." Warmkit mewed tentatively.

"You should have seen him jump, Flametrail!" Twigkit bounced, looking back at him. "I thought he'd reach the sky!" Flametrail looked at him with astonishment.

"Really?" He seemed incredibly interested.

"I was scared out of my wits," Warmkit explained, turning away in timidness. He was unused to such sudden attention. "You would have jumped high too."

"Here, little one." He patted to a spot right next to him. Warmkit walked over and sat down. He found it easy to settle down. Here, it was warmer. He could probably fall asleep here.

From his position, he could hear Flametrail's purrs clearly. _He's so happy. _

"SkyClan," he began with a deep voice, "was the fifth Clan. That was way back then, when the Clans still lived in the forest."

_The forest? Aren't we living in one? What does he mean? Why isn't SkyClan here anymore? _The questions were threatening to spill over. But Warmkit held his tongue, and let the elder continue. _He'll explain._

"Now, we're living by a lake, but back then, there wasn't a lake. Instead, there was a Twolegplace close to ThunderClan territory. That used to be SkyClan's before the Twolegs came. They were a great Clan. Their major attribute was that they could jump far and high, from their leader, Clear Sky. They had powerful hind legs, which allowed them to leap into trees easily and catch squirrels who decided to hide in the branches. They also had hard pawpads, which meant they could run long distances on rough ground. They were powerful."

Warmkit found himself in awe of these cats. _They're so awesome! _He found himself wishing he was a SkyClan cat. If he had half the traits these warriors had, he would be honoured.

"However," Flametrail's eyes darkened, "SkyClan was driven out of their territories by Twolegs. They came in and turned their territories into a Twolegplace."

Warmkit and Twigkit gasped in shock.

"Yes… and they asked for the other Clans' help. The others refused to offer them territory, and SkyClan left, saying they will never believe in StarClan again. There have only been four Clans since."

Warmkit felt depressed all of a sudden. _Why didn't they offer SkyClan some territory? Where are they now?_

"Well, I suppose they're out there somewhere. Clan cats are survivors. They've probably found another place, like we did." Flametrail licked a paw, and started washing his face. What he said comforted Warmkit, and he was sure that they were living somewhere.

"Speaking of SkyClan, there are probably some of us with SkyClan blood in them. Maybe you have some, if what Twigkit says is right." He leaned forward, and his gaze locked with Warmkit's. "You're such an interesting kit. I'd like to listen to you talk once you've warmed up to me." He turned to Twigkit. "Invite him over whenever you come here. It's a lot more fun with two kits here."

Twigkit got up energetically. "I'll invite Sandkit and Archkit over as well!"

"That would be great, thank you." Flametrail dipped his head at both of them.

"Oops, almost forgot." His sudden meow made the two kits stop, just as they were about to exit. Warmkit and Twigkit looked back.

"Stories need prey. Get me a nice piece of freshkill." The two kits glanced momentarily at each other before racing to the fresh-kill pile to haul in a sparrow.

The elder pulled it closer with a hooked claw. "Thanks," Flametrail said, ears flicking contentedly. "you two may go now."

The two kits raised their tails goodbye before leaving, and allowing in Cloudcover. It looked like she was worried, from the way her tail was flicking slightly at the tip. Her ears were flattened too. _What does she want to ask Flametrail?_

He scanned behind him, and saw Cloudcover looking back at him, eyes filled with something he couldn't describe. Seeing the usually kind and caring medicine cat so serious scared Warmkit, and he skittered away as fast as he could.

"Warmkit!" Twigkit's high-pitched mew alarmed him further. He quickly went to his side, and noticed he was staring blankly at something. He followed his gaze to where the half-eaten vole they were having was covered in sand and dirt. Nearby were Archkit and Sandkit, ears flattened as they shifted their gazes guiltily from the vole to Twigkit and himself.

His heart dropped. _What a waste of prey! _

"We…" Archkit began, staring down at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes. "we were playing around, and then…" She trailed off, not wanting to say anymore.

"What're we going to do?" Warmkit asked his nurserymates.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do." The deep rumble from behind him chilled his veins. He jumped back to face the cat. It was Maplebranch, and behind him was Goldenfur. Their jaws were curled in a malicious smile. "You, Warmkit, will never become an apprentice or a warrior."

He glanced back at Goldenfur, sharing a conniving nod. He swivelled around and started walking to the warriors' den. "We'll make sure of that."

. . .

Warmkit's legs felt like they were made of heavy stone as he walked into the leader's den. _It wasn't me, _he yowled silently, _I wanted to finish the vole, but I got distracted. Now I just might never find my place in the Clan ever again. _

Escorting him were the two cats, Maplebranch and Goldenfur, both towering over him. Their presence was intimidating, to say the least. Warmkit kept his tail low, hoping not to attract attention.

"What's happening now?" Yellowleaf's voice rung throughout the hollow, and many of the cats in the clearing who previously hadn't paid attention suddenly swivelled their heads around. Warmkit winced. _As if things couldn't get any worse. _

Yellowleaf bounded up to them. "What is going on?" she demanded firmly, "Where are you taking Warmkit?"

"We caught him wasting prey," meowed Maplebranch bluntly. Warmkit's felt like he had sunk to the bottom of the lake. _That's a lie! _He wanted to shout, but he couldn't. He was in big trouble as it was already. He didn't want any more.

His spirit felt shattered when he turned his gaze to look at Yellowleaf. The emotion radiating off her was one of pure horror. His legs shook. He was paralysed; try as he might, he found that he could not move one step further.

"But I—" Warmkit's weak protest was cut off abruptly by Goldenfur's growl. "Save your claims for later, you half-Clan mistake!" The clearing fell to a hush.

His heart broke, and it felt like the ground had just given way underneath him. _That's a lie. All lies. Why? _He shut his eyes tight, hoping that it was all a dream.

"You…" Yellowleaf growled, and Warmkit turned around to face her. He felt petrified, expecting a claw aimed for him. And there was a claw, raised high and glinting in the sun. But it wasn't for him. Goldenfur barely dodged a killing swipe to his neck.

Yellowleaf jumped on him rabidly, tearing fur and clawing at his face. Goldenfur fought back, his jaws parted revealing white teeth. Rainstorm had to rush forward to stop Yellowleaf, and Maplebranch had to put himself between the two tussling cats. Warmkit's heart was pounding.

Rainstorm succeeded in calming down Yellowleaf, who was now sitting down, flanks heaving. Goldenfur was the same, with Maplebranch whispering furiously in his ear.

"That's about enough!" A loud yowl called all cats to its source. Warmkit turned, and saw Ivystar just outside her den. She did not look pleased at all.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this is too early. But it's fine, I suppose. <strong>

**Read, review and enjoy. **

**(don't have a nickname yet; too many echoes and songs here on FFN)**


End file.
